Imperceptible
by M.W.T
Summary: I think you could fall in love with anyone if you seen what no one else could. The way they hum to their music as they walk down the street, the dance they do in the kitchen as they make food or how they lay in their bed at night and cry themselves to sleep. Even if they were weird with no friends, after seeing them in their most vulnerable state you couldn't help but love them.
1. Overture

Kavita: ...

T: ...

Kavita: ...

T: ...

Kavita: ...w**_HAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE- _**

T: AND ON TO THE STORY!

Invisibles.

That's what we were.

It was a family gift. Passed from generation to generation and given randomly to any child. Sometimes it wouldn't be in your family at all. Sometimes you wouldn't get it until you were older. But it had always been in the same three family trees in America, Ireland, and England.

Us Invisibles are special people. Spread around the world, but known to no one. The most secretively open superheroes of the modern era. We are detectives. Artists. Magicians. Scientists. Explorers. Writers. We can control our souls and send them walking through the world, leaving our bodies. We can go anywhere for however long we want to. We can even leave our bodies to rot so our souls can be truly free. And if you want to go the dirty way, you can follow someone and learn all of their passwords to social accounts or accidentally see the combination for the president's safe.

I wouldn't go as far as saying it was a curse, but I also wouldn't say it wasn't a burden. Being an Invisible comes with a price. A price that I will learn to pay.


	2. From the Start

A/N: Yeah, so the feeling that hits so I can update a new chapter for _When the Wind Blows_ hasn't hit yet so y'know. This was inspired by a Tumblr post. Which I shall link when I find it.

Kavita: **But T, don't you have to update your other stories before I put a noose-**

T: NOPE! *running away*

:]

**~M.W.T~**

"Amu."

No. Go _away._

"Amu?"

This movie is getting interesting. Please? A few more minutes.

"Amu!"

_Fuck!_

I groaned and forced my eyes closed. Almost instantly the image of my mom's angry face appeared before me. Her golden eyes shot into my mind and I flinched, with both my physical and soul form. I felt my soul being sucked back into my body and when I opened my eyes I was staring into the eyes of my mom for real. She raised her hand and smacked the side of my head.

"I told you, don't Walk after midnight! It starts taking a toll on your physical body." She scolded. Sure enough, my body was weak with fatigue. I must have been out too long. Oops.

My mom crawled over my bed to the other side and pushed me over the edge. I landed on the hardwood floor with a bump that I'm sure knocked the chandelier off of the ceiling in the living room. "_Mom_." I groaned.

"If you're late, I'll take away all of your books~" She sang as she danced out of my doorway. I jumped up and dashed into my bathroom. Approximately two and a half minutes later I ran out of my room and slid down the railing on the stairs, still tying my black tie around the collar of my white button up shirt. I hit the ground and hiked my dark green plaid-printed skirt up higher on my waist. I ran through the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the basket on the table before picking up my brown schoolbag and rushing through the open front door.

My drowsiness messed with the speed of my jog. My mind was wide awake, but my body wasn't quite ready to sprint to school after I had Walked across the world. It's not my fault that the kids in Australia got _Frozen_ before we did. I wouldn't have to Walk during the night if they would be fair and release it in America first. I regret nothing.

I sunk my teeth into the juicy apple and lifted my phone up to my face. 7:10. Five minutes. I forced my legs to pick up the pace and burst through the pointed black gates of the school. A girl fell into step beside me. She was dressed exactly the same, but she wore a black bowtie and her short red hair was in two small pigtails with her bangs flying wildly about her face. My hair was in two long, straight pigtails and pale pink, but it had darkened into a lighter shade of fuchsia over the winter.

"Hey Yaya!" I said. She glared at me and pouted. She snatched the apple from my hand and finished the rest of it.

"I _told_ you we shouldn't have went to that movie! But _nooo!_ Amu wants to act like a rebellious teenager!" She hissed. We shoved open the school doors and turned left to the first flight of stairs. We hopped up them two by two. The one minute bell rang.

"It's not like I _forced_ you to go! You wanted to tag along!"

"You could have forced me to go back!"

"I don't force people to do things!"

Just as we stepped inside of our homeroom class the tardy bell echoed throughout the classroom. I felt my face go slack into it's blank, unreadable way when I was at school. Out of the corner of my eye Yaya's face took on a mischievous scowl. The kind of scowl that would cause cashiers to move a bit closer to the cash register.

My homeroom teacher turned her head and looked us up and down. "Miss Hinamori. Miss Yuiki. It seems you're in a bit of a rush." She told us, with the sort of distaste you would have in your voice after trying something nasty. I ignored her and waltzed to my seat. Behind me I heard Yaya snap back at her.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"You know that we do not tolerate tardiness at this school. Running-" Yaya cut her off.

"Is something your rather, bulgy from could use more often." She snarled into her face.

The teacher's face remained the same but her eyes flashed with anger and an untold retort as Yaya plopped down into the seat beside me. It's not like she had anything against teachers. She just made sure the teachers knew their place. Her parents were astronauts. It brought a lot of money into her pocket and she could get all of the staff fired if she wanted to. And since I was one of her best friends it put a lot of authority behind my name as well.

Seniors were taking practice exams so we were in homeroom all day today. My teacher started to give an uplifting speech about going to college and half of us plopped our heads down into our arms. The other half proceeded to take out books, phones and spirals to do unfinished homework. Me? I leaned my head against my palm and closed my eyes. This was just another day I could spend Walking.

Walking was what us Invisibles do. That's our out-of-body-experience. We could remove ourselves-our REAL selves- from our bodies and take trips to places no one in their right mind would dare go. You want to watch Channing Tatum take a shower? Go on, his house is only a few thoughts away. The trick was imagining. You had to imagine what you wanted to see. You could imagine the Eiffel tower and boom. Your mind would form a short path to Paris, and when you walked along the path it would appear before you. If you wanted to let go, this was the way to do it. You could escape from reality for a while and sometimes you may not even want to come back. Those of us who do that get stuck in the Middle. Hovering between life and death. Not dead, but not truly alive. A healthy body without a spirit. A pure soul without a vessel.

I wouldn't allow myself to Walk as far as I did last night. If I went too far from my body while at school, it would take longer for regular humans to wake me up and something could go terribly wrong. At the moment I would only walk around school. Maybe see what pages of homework we would have to do tomorrow. Maybe just a trip into the lunchroom to see what was on the menu.

I felt myself become lighter. Like I had stepped on the moon. When I opened my eyes again I was facing my body. Immediately I looked away. Our skin took on a slightly gray complexion when a spirit wasn't resting inside of it's host. It was almost unnoticeable but I always noticed. It was sick.

I walked out of the classroom. It always felt like I was standing on a cloud. I sank through the second floor and down on to the first floor. I was next to the office now. It was usually empty with the exception of the one office clerk that stayed there to shoo away "sick" students. But today it had two men in suits poised in front of the doors. I frowned in displeasure. They looked like some sort of security guards. I walked through the glass and moved behind the desk beside the lady.

A red-faced man with slicked back short brown hair was standing in front of the desk. He had his back straight and the two other security guards next to him were bigger than the ones outside. He actually looked kind of familiar.

"But sir, there are far better schools that you can send him to." The attendant said with a tight smile.

He nodded. "I understand that. But he says that he will not go to a school that is better than this one. This one is only holding three of them. But he says that is more than enough," he snapped back quicker than I could process.

I don't know who this 'he' was but he was stupid. Who would want to go to this school? Military school would be better than this shit. Don't hold me to that.

"Well then. He will be starting today. In room 406." Amazing. My same homeroom class. New students were always fun to mess with.

He held out his hand. She reached out and shook it a little too hard. The guards stiffened, but the man just turned and walked out of the door. Now I could see the guy slouched carelessly on the expensive leather chairs. He was lanky and his navy blue hair made mine look normal. His eyes were closed as if he were sleeping but as soon as the door to the office closed he stood up with the grace of a ballerina. His hair shagged over his eyes as he put his hands in his pockets and stalked out the door. With a burst of energy I followed him.

His black clothes made him unapproachable. The way he didn't look up at the world before him made him labeled as careless. The way he ignored the girls that took double-takes at his features made him shallow. I would put him into the Goth category, but he didn't fully fit. I couldn't put him in the Jock category because he wasn't arrogant. He sort of had his own category. Where only he fit. Like how we Invisibles had our own place. Our separate category from all the other regular people.

And if that wasn't hot then I don't know what was.


End file.
